bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Hikari Natsuhana
Hikari Natsuhana (光夏花; Literally meaning "Radiance of Summer's Beauty") is talented Shinigami who was once seated officer in the Fourth Division of the Gotei 13. During her time in the Gotei 13 she would often assist her mentor, Retsu Unohana, in most of her duties that didn't involve the other Captains of the Gotei 13. After her mentor retired from her position, she would also leave her position in the Gotei 13 and build a temple on the outskirts of Shukumei City where both spiritually-aware human and spiritual beings alike are capable of training, residing and purchasing items. Appearance Hikari is a slender woman in her early thirties. She has ankle-length, auburn hair styled into a herringbone pattern at the back, a top-knot tied with a dark blue band, and with four bangs at the front. Two bangs are short, with one covering her right eye, and two are long, crossing each other on her chest, just below her chin. Her eyes are light green. For her standard attire she often dresses in a long-sleeved dark blue dress that falls just below the knees. It seems to be closed at the front with a zip, and is kept open on the front-right side from the waist down. The dress only covers up to the upper part of her arms and the underside of her breasts. Underneath, she wears a mesh shirt that covers more of her upper body than her dress, but stops short of covering her shoulders and still leaves a sizeable cleavage. She also wears shorts in the same colour as her dress and, underneath those, mesh leggings reaching down over her knees. Around her waist, she wears a belt with a pouch attached to the back on the left. She wears high-heeled sandals and shin-guards reaching up over her knees. She also wears dark blue polish on her fingers and toes, and is usually shown with fuchsia lipstick. Personality Similar to her mentor, Hikari is a gentle and warm personality. She is very polite, caring and cheerful woman who is almost always smiling regardless of what she is saying, such as when promising to kill someone.Although relatively calm and mature when a situation calls for it, Hikari is quite laid-back and playful, often teasing, flirting or just plainly joking around with her partners when not in a tense situation. She has shown to posses a serious side that is often masked by her smiling and cheerful demeanor. She shows the same amount of respect she would usually show for ally for a enemy. She almost never shows any signs of panic or distress, and has a great sense of duty and loyalty, that is often shown in flashbacks when both herself and her comrades are in life or death situations and she choose to protect her comrades at the risk of her own life. Though she cares about her partners, Hikari enjoys to make fun of them in a slightly sly and teasing manner, throwing several embarrassing remarks in the presence of each other and people them at that moment. History Powers & Abilities Trivia Category:King Cartman